comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-2345678)
King Bruce Banner is the king of the Hulk Land, as well as the Incredible Hulk. History Bruce Banner was bombarded in a explosion of Gamma Rays after rescuing teenager Rick Jones. He survived the experience, but was forever changed for whenever he lost his temper, or his adrenaline levels became too high, he would transform into the Incredible Hulk! However, he was hunted for years by the army, because they feared his power. Eventually, he got his redemption when he helped found the Avengers to battle Loki. But despite this, he was still distrusted and feared by heroes and the general public. Rise of the Spider While he was on hiatus from the team, he heard of the rogue Spider-Man, who was being hunted by his old teammates and felt pity for him. He was disgusted with the Avengers when it was revealed that Spider-Man was a innocent man. Afterwards, he located a large oasis and decided to live there. A group of mutants already occupied it however, and their cruel leader attacked the Hulk. Hulk made quick work of him, then dubbed it Hulk Land and accepted any outcast into its borders. He remained oblivious to Spider-Man's rise to power, and once he did here, he decided to remain neutral despite his conscious telling him to do the right thing. 10 Years Later As Spidey grew in power, Hulk continued to stay out of his affairs, for the safety of the people of Hulk Land. However, Spidey's army soon penetrated Hulk's forces, and declared war. Hulk, enraged, fought back, and obliterated most of Spidey's army along with his warriors. He then decided to side with WEB Resistance to end the Dark Reign once and for all. Banner's society supplied the rebels with food and clothing. Banner was last seen fighting alongside all the other heroes, and after Spidey's defeat, claims he wishes to travel space to find a peaceful world. Powers Abilities Superhuman Strength: The Hulk possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. However, each of the primary Hulk personalities possesses a base strength level. Superhuman Leaping Ability: The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. While calm, he is capable of leaping roughly three miles. However, as he becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump much farther than usual. The Hulk has transposed 1,000 miles with a single leap. Superhuman Stamina: The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades, Adamantium and Vibranium being among the very few metals that are capable of piercing his skin. The Hulk is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights , maximized heat without blistering. Category:Males Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Nemesisaverse Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Durability Category:Heroes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Speed Category:WEB Resistance Members Category:Super Leaping Category:Versions of Hulk